g-wing humor ~~~The Many Lost Uncut Episodes~~~
by kiramilliardosgirl
Summary: what happens when you and another friend decide to reviel(makeup) a few lost episodes,..?... this is quite funny please read and review, there will be more.........


***"Gundam Wing Humor"***  
  
"The many, Lost, 'Uncut' Episodes"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Somewhere in time"  
  
Duo: "Hey now Herro Lets Go Kick Some OZzy Butts." *Whacks heero on the back*  
  
Heero: *Heero gives uncanny smile*"No Duo I think we shouldnt be so violent anymore, I accually was thinking something today, dont you think that the zero system would be a fun thing to hook up to rides for younger children, what do you think?"  
  
Duo:*Looks very scarred at heero* *Feels heeros head* "Uhhh~~~~~yaaaaaaaaaa" *turns and runns* "AHHHHHH"  
  
"Endless waltz 'missing' flashback"  
  
Heero: "My colony was a little behind in the fashion industry, so these were the closest to my size in pants that I could find, what do you think, do they make me look fat, or are they just sexy?"  
  
Quatre: *blushes* "I dont know what to say heero, in fact I should stay very quiet right about now, trowa will be coming soon and I must~~~~uhhh. go." *Waves* *dashes out of room*  
  
"Finding the 'other' inner soldier"  
  
Heero: "Man what is it with people picking on me, if that's what happens when your the star of the show, I QUIT!!!!!!, Duo can have the spotlight"*Stomps out of room*  
  
Duo: *Winces* *Gives Quirky Smile* "Ahhhhaahahaha" *Acts Nervouse* *Twidles his fingers* *Clears his throat* "Squeak~~~~~~ uhh yea heero, uhh yea thanks buddy~~~~~~~~uhhh" *turns* *acts all macho* *Flexes Muscles* *Grins* "Well since this is my spotlight now" *gives evil grin* "This great destroyer is" *Pulls off cape and.......*  
  
Quatre: *Runs onto set, full speed* "Nooooooo duo, pleaseeeee....lets spare the audience the humility" *Wraps cape back around duo* "There are humane women and children out there,~~~~~~~ With weak stomachs!~~~"  
  
Duo:*Pouts* *Walks beside quatre* *Looks at spotlight* "Cant I at least do my" *Wisper, wisper wisper* "Impresion?"  
  
Quatre: *Face turns white* "Okkkkkkk...... duo, time to go back to bed again" *Brings duo into back room and locks the door* *comes running back onto set* "uhhh~~~~Sorry about that, I think all those battles did something to his head, I really wanted to spare you haveing to see him in his tutu, He's been doing that more and more latley" *Quatre smiles sheepishly and inches off the set*  
  
"The biggest and hardest mission"  
  
Trowa: "Alright alright, dont worry guys just calm down I promise this isnt dangerouse" *looks down at the other Gwing boys* *Cracks his neck* "Just hold still and you have nothing to worry about"  
  
Quatre: *Scowls at trowa* *adjusts his grip on duo's feet* "I know they say you'll do anything for love, but trowa dont you think this is pushing it" *Is stopped in mid sentance* *mumbles as trowa walks across his face* "@$#$^#$!#$&(&@#"  
  
Duo: *cracking a smile at heero* *looks up at heero* "Boy, talk about 'got ya right where I want ya' I aint forgetting this if you pay me" *watches trowa walk on heero*  
  
Heero: *Growls as trowa smiles down at him* "You know duo..."  
  
Duo: "OOOOOOOOOO, the dark lord speaks, You accualy still remember my name" *Smiles in oblivion*  
  
Herro: *Kicks duo in the face* *smile's devilish grin*  
  
"The Bold and the Cunningful"  
  
Trowa: *watches quatre in horror* "Uhhhh are you sure you know what your doing quatre"  
  
Quatre: *smiles* *flares the knives out* "Boy what are you, nervouse or something, you'll let a girl do it and yet you dont even trust me, your fellow gundam piolet" *Starts to laugh hysterically*  
  
Catherine: in the background...*trying to scream* *sqirms while tied up*  
  
Trowa: "Ohh my........" *Looks at the knives coming flying at him.......~~~*  
  
"The Guilt trip"  
  
Wufei: *Meditates* "Sorry to know those guys" *Meditates more* "Sorry to have you know those guys" *Meditates still some more* "Sorry those guys know me" *Hums endless waltz theme song* "Sorry I didnt run away long ago"  
  
Duo: *comes in screaming* "Hey Chang......" *Wraps his arms around wufei* "Comon I know you wanna come with us to the store ./.....comon" *Pulls wufei out of his meditating position*  
  
Wufei: *Reaches for his sword* *misses* *Starts to feel very scared* "comon duo, put me down, your messing with a true soldier, let go of me" *Pulls duo's braid* "I warn you......I have sharp teeth" *put duos braid between his teeth*  
  
Duo: *drops wufei* *grabs his braid* "Whoa man, do not!... mess with the great destroyers braid" *gets into a fighting position* *looks at wufei* *drops his mouth open*  
  
Wufei: *Closes eyes* *meditates* "Give it up Maxwell!~~" *hums 'Just comunicate'*  
  
Duo: *walks away defeated and pouting*  
  
(The Lost Episode of the 'infamouse treize and zechs')  
  
"Battle of the Pretty Boy'z"  
  
Zechs: *fluffs his hair out in the breeze* "Common trieze, cant you just use the shooting gallery to get your frustations out, I know I'm not afraid of death but dont you think this is a waste on my ego, and think of the name I could make if you use the original script and send me out with tallgeese" *Gets on knees in pleading position* "At lease I would have a chance against level headed soldiers"  
  
Trieze: *Cocks gun* "You remember all the times I let you out on your own to make your own choices befor I always let them cut 'My' hair so yours could be longer" *Aims at the now running histerically zechs* "Remember I said 'Shoot 'em down for me zechs' huh remember that, well you di'nt shoot 'em down" finishes in sarcastic tone, "Now Its time for me to be the lead pretty boy in this show, it 'aint big enough for the both of us. (To be continued...)  
  
(Minor note=New female character/Aoi Jade/ a duo's girfriend wanna be)  
  
"Needed: New age limits on toy sets"  
  
Duo: *Comes Running up to heero* "Hey guess what, guess what"  
  
Heero: *Scowls at the wrench he's holding* "What Duo~~~~~~?" *Sighs*  
  
Duo: "I just turned deathscythe into a car~~~~~" *Smile* "Now jade and I can ride around"  
  
Heero: *Through half closed annoyed eyes* *glares at duo* "Thats nice duo~~~"  
  
Duo: *Smiling obliviously* *runs back to the new convertable deathscythe*  
  
Jade: "Common duo......lets go ride someplace, like a moonlit hill or something" *Put's her arm around duo* *gives a naughty smile*  
  
Duo: *Parks car on hill* *turns to jade with a cocky smile* "Well whatdo ya wanna do....hmph......" *Is stopped midsentance* "Hey ahhh........" *Try's to push jade off of him* *Gives in........* *Stops* *takes a breath* "Wow!" *Wipes lipstick off his face*  
  
Jade: *wraps her arms around duo* *slips, and hits a button* *Deathscythe suddenly starts changing back into a mobile suit*  
  
Duo: "Hey wha...what....what just happened" *Try's to move jade away from him* *Squecks* *try's to move period in piolets seat of the now again mobile suit*  
  
Heero: *Comes running up to deathscythe* *Opens door* *Pulls Jade out* *Picks duo up by the back of the collar* "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU.......!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~ QUIT PLAYING WITH 'MY' HOTWHEELS TOY SET it gives you too many ideas~~~~~~~~~"  
  
Duo: *Pouts* "Cant I just....."  
  
Heero: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Scenario for 'Cleaning'"  
  
Treize: *Mumbles under breath* "Do I HAVE to do this?"  
  
Zechs: *Crosses arms* *In deep grumbled voice* "Yesss"  
  
Director: "Alright Lights, Camera, Action"  
  
Treize: *Sighs heavily* *thinks to himself* 'What I do to give a name for this show' *Starts solemn* "OZ's Cleaning service,......" *Says louder* "We'll Clean your mobile suits, your gundams" *Smiles demonicly* *Gets hysterically happy* *And in a Loud Cheerful voice...* "AND HECK IF YUR BASE IS DIRTY.......WE'LL CLEAN THAT TOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gasps in air* *Heaves Heavily* *Has mentally vecsatiouse grin, brimming across face*  
  
Zechs: "Uhhhhh, calm down treize.........." *Has very confused look on face* "We,,,,we.....wellll....well done..... i guess"  
  
Director: "Alright that was great!!!!!!!!!!!! Thats a wrap"  
  
Treize: *Now calmed down considerably* *In very aristocratic voice* "I think that went well"  
  
Duo: *Standing in shadows* *Wimpers* *Sniffs* *Wines* "I Wanted ta do the comercial.....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" *Bursts into tears.....* 


End file.
